Dib Goes To College
Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8&list=PLPLvm68fhofDe_Pzuo6NPyfYvoQQ1tlJg&index=4 One day at the Skool lunch room Dib was with his sister Gaz eating lunch and he was thinking of plans on how to expose Zim. So you see here Gaz Zim wants to destroy us all and we need to get rid of him for good and expose him said Dib. Gaz had enough of her brother trying to expose Zim and she wanted him to leave the Skool so he can't worry about Zim anymore or saying he's an alien which everyone besides Gaz is also tired of him doing that too as they all called him crazy as he left Skool. Dib your crazy and Zim is not an alien so get over it no one cares or believe you so just leave Skool and leave us alone said Gaz. Later that day Dib and Gaz came home and soon a teacher from the college school showed up and he was interested into what Dib does. Who are you why are you here asked Dib? Well I have heard about your adventures with exposing aliens and can you tell me when have you been doing this Dib told him that he has an alien in his class but he didn't care about that he just wanted Dib to come and join college which Dib was shocked by that surprise news Gaz didn't really care and both Dib and Gaz's dad was shocked and happy for Dib and Dib himself was evening glad too so he decided to go. I don't need those kids since they don't believe me about Zim but now i'm at a new school i'm at college said Dib as he walked away with the teacher all happy. Meanwhile at college everyone was in class when Dib came in and everyone looked at him with nasty faces as Dib knew things weren't gonna go well for him he had to make sure he can do this and get through college. Later that day Dib was working when some kids came up to him and they were torturing him because they didn't like him Dib didn't know why they were doing this Dib was upset and he evening said he misses his old Skool and misses Zim as they were always against each other and no else seemed to care. Suddenly the teacher saw Dib with stuff in his clothes and he got into trouble evening through Dib didn't do anything wrong so now he had to prove that he is innocent so Dib decided to expose the kids who attacked him and get them into trouble and he will win. Soon the kids saw the stuff in their lockers and the teachers saw them and they got into trouble and he found out that Dib was telling the truth and he got off the hook and Dib told the teacher that he wanted to go back to his old Skool. Later back home Gaz and the Professor both welcomed home Dib and Gaz did admit that she missed him at Skool they all hugged and had dinner as the episode fads to black. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA&index=5&list=PLPLvm68fhofDe_Pzuo6NPyfYvoQQ1tlJg Trivia * This Is First Of Second To Feature Gaz And The Second Of Three Not To Feature Zim.